


Bath.

by Wilvarin



Series: Adorable Blueberries [15]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, joys of parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilvarin/pseuds/Wilvarin
Summary: Re'luniss belong's to mimabeann
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent/Male Smuggler, Rel/Essie
Series: Adorable Blueberries [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008360
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Re'luniss belong's to mimabeann

“Kathy. No.” Gently yet sternly Rel pried the cup with juice out of the hands of his year and a half old daughter and put it on the table.  
“ _Ewek_!” Kathe’haeli grabbed the cup again.  
“ _Elek_ ,” he corrected automatically. “But no. Please, give me the cup.”  
“ _Nah_!” With an irritated grunt, the toddler girl twisted in her high-chair, trying to get the cup out of his reach.  
“No.” Re’luniss frowned. “No, you’re not going to pour your juice all over Snorky.”  
The loud “CHOMP!” produced by the jaws of the kell drake from under the table indicated that the lizard had absolutely no complaints against anything being poured on his head.  
Rel sighed.   
“No,” he repeated firmly, taking the cup from the baby’s hands and pushing it further away from her.  
The girl followed his movement with her eyes while her tiny lips formed a perfect downcasted crescent and started to tremble.  
“Oh, Kathy, sweetie, no, please- “  
The look of disappointed frustration on the girl’s face transformed into acute anguish, huge sorrowful tears welling up in her eyes.  
“Ba... Bath?” A small hiccupping sob escaped the child’s lips, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Buu… buu… Bath!”   
Five minutes later, a previously peaceful afternoon took a turn into a polar opposite direction. Kathe’haeli wailing and screaming “Bath!” were mixing with the aggravated hissing of the kell drake mourning his called off juice “bath.”Essie came back home and walked into the kitchen right in time to see her exasperated husband turning the cup of juice over Snorky’s head.

  
******  
Later that night, after all the mess was cleaned up and Kathe’haeli and Snorky were bathed and tucked in for the night, Rel sunk into the bed, pulling La’stessia to his chest.   
“You did wonderful today, _ch’acah_.” Essie softly touched his cheek with her lips.  
Rel let out a disbelieving snort, feeling his wife’s shoulders shaking in a giggle in response.   
“I did terrible, _riduur_. You saw me pouring the blasted juice all over the kriffing drake.”  
“She stopped crying, though.” The woman gently nudged his side with an elbow. “I’d call it a win.”  
The comment made him laugh. “I guess. You always see the bright side.”  
“I do? Well, if you say so.”  
“So compliant. That’s not like you, _cyare_. What are you up to?” He rolled her over on the back, leaning down to look in her eyes and hiding a smile.  
“What can I say,“ Essie’s arms circled his neck drawing him closer, “I figured you could use at least one woman in your house being willing to behave today,” she finished pulling him down into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Elek - mando-a, "yes"  
> Nah - cheunh, "no"  
> ch’acah - cheunh, "love"


End file.
